Fast and Furious: A new beginning
by Nosedivefan01
Summary: What happens when Dom got rescued from the bus? What's a sixteen year old doing living on the streets? Will Dom be able to help her? Where are they now, knowing that they can't live in L.A. Please be nice, this is my first Fast and Furious fic. R&R please
1. Tallahassee

* * *

_Alright, this is my first Fast and Furious fic. Please be kind, because for half of the movie, I didn't really understand half of the shit going on. I just cared about how hot Vin Diesel looked and the fast cars, okay? jks. LOL. I made myself laugh. Anyways, on with the story. Hope you like. R&R. _

_Notice: I do not own any Fast and Furious props or characters. I only own the Navy blue Bugatti Veyron and the new character Keira. On with the story now. _

_what am I doing? _She asked herself, driving the brand new Navy blue Bugatti Veyron. It was stolen, but it was brand new. But it wasn't really stealing seeming how they had had it for only two weeks. She couldn't believe she was doing this. But, what else could she do? So, she pulled around the corner and parked a little from the line where they would be street racing.

"hey, Keira. You going to loose your car tonight?" Came a voice behind her.

"Shut up, dick wad." She said, turning on him. Jake flinched backwards.

"Hey, babe. you know I was playing with you, right?" He said, trying to defend himself.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't be playing when the race comes on. Someone could get hurt." She said, stomping off. She leaned against the hood. She wore a tight blue shirt that said "Shut up and drive" It was perfect the way Jake was coming off tonight. Then, there were her tight L.E.I's. she wore them with pride, fiddling with a piece of her long curly brown hair. But her hair was dark brown, it almost looked was caucasian, though her skin looked a little lighter of that of a Native American, and her hair fell to the middle of her back. Sometimes, people told her her eyes glistened like green cat eyes.

"So, what is a sixteen year old doing at a street race anyways?" Jake was back. She knew it. She pulled out fifty bucks.

"Trying to make a living. What about a twenty year old?" She said, motioning back to him.

"Hey, at least I'm not skipping school to be out here." He said, defending himself once again. It was pretty pathetic. Not once had Keira had to defend herself around him, or at least show that she was, and yet she made him flinch and shrink back all the time.

"What if you had no choice?" She asked, looking down.

"What you talking about, kid?" He asked.

"Nothing. Shut up, get in your car and let's race." she said, as the guy came around with the bag, waiting for her money. She dropped the wad of fifty bucks into the bag, and got in her car. Jake pulled up next to her. On her other side, two more cars pulled up. It was Mike and Eddie. They were annoying, but that was alright with her. They may be annoying, but the annoying ones always lost. She revved her engine, ready for the gun to fire for them to go.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the bloody country, Brian and Mia had Dom back with them. They had just got him off of the bus.

"Alright, can we get back to the house and change before the cops scope it all out." Said Dom, sick of being stuck in the orange jump suit.

"Yeah yeah. But we gotta be careful now." Said Brian.

"Just drive faster. Then, we'll get the hell out of there." Said Dom, wanting to change real bad.

"Wait, Dom." Came Mia's voice over the radio.

"Yeah, what is it." Asked Dom, speaking in it.

"Where are we gonna go now?" She asked.

"Anywhere but here." Said Dom, setting the radio down, done discussing it for now.

"she's right, Dom. You're wanted all over the place." Said Brian.

"I bet not across the country." Said Dom.

"What are you thinking?" Asked Brian.

"Let's get out of L.A. and go to Tallahassee." Said Dom, with a smirk.

"Wait, Florida?" Said Brian. "But that's all the way across the count-" Suddenly, realization came to Brian. "And all the way across the country, you're not wanted." Said Brian.

* * *

Keira pulled across the finish line, going about 170 miles an hour.

"What's the matter. Too fast for you boys." She said, with a smirk. The guy who had collected the money, now brought her the bag that had all the money in it.

"Oh, life is good." She said, reaching in a feeling the paper run along her fingers.

suddenly, someone screamed, "cops!"

Everyone jumped in their cars and zoomed out of there. Keira was out of there before half of the people were even in their cars. She took the car and parked it under the Veterans Memorial bridge. This was like her hideout. She pushed her three overnight bags onto the floor of the car and pulled out her pillow and blanket. She laid down and pulled out her keys, locking the doors. then, she sat the keys on the floor right where her head was. She looked around one final time, and then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"So, this is Tallahassee." Said Mia, looking out the window of the plane as they were landing.

"yep. Beautiful, isn't it." said Dominic with a knowing look.

The plane landed, and they got off. Then, out in the front, there was a car that had been left running. It was a Mercedes. They all looked at eachother.

"Thank you god!" Said Brian. He ran for the driver's seat.

"no!" Said Dom. "Stop. Back away from the car. I believe that is my side of the car. Go around and get in the passenger side." Said Dom, as he walked pass Brian and got in the driver's side. He shifted into Drive.

"Oh, this is nice." said Dom. He looked around. cops everywhere and, for once, none of them were looking for him.

"So, what's the plan, Dom?" Said Mia.

"We find a house. I'm not stupid. I brought money." He said. They pulled away from the airport and started to cross Veterans Memorial bridge. Suddenly, off to the side, a Navy Blue Bugatti Veyron pulled in front of them, squeeling it's tires as it pulled away from them.

"Why, that little-"

"Dom, let it go." Said Mia.

"No way. That Bastard's gonna pay!" He said. He took off in the car, following the Veyron.

"Nice car." Said Brian, as Dom followed it.

"What?" Asked Dom, looking over at Brian.

"That's supposed to be the second fastest car in the world." Said Brian, trying to defend himself from getting slapped.

"Yeah, I suppose. Man, if I had my old ten second car-" Said Dom, trailing off and stepping on the gas pedal even harder. He caught up to the Veyron. The Veyron pulled in front of a store. The person got out and Dom got out. But it wasn't anything like he would have suspected.

"Dude, it's a chick." Said Brian. Dom just stared, shocked that he had called that pretty thing a bastard.

"Wait here." He said. He walked in the store after her.

She walked to the chips section. He followed. She bent over and grabbed the container of pringles from the bottom shelf. She stood back up.

"So, I take it you like pringles. So much that you had pull out in front of me just get to some." He said, trying to show that he was the one she pulled in front of.

"Alright, if you're just gonna waste my time telling me that I _disrespected _you somehow, then please just go away and stop wasting my time." she said, walking past him.

"How old are you?" He asked, trying again.

"Sixteen." She answered.

"And what's a sixteen year old doing trying to pick fights with guys as big as me. Hasn't the wittle girl leanred to pick on people her own size." He shot back.

"yeah, the way I see it, you are my size." She said. _yeah right _They both thought. She was 5'7 and he was 6'5. He had muscles, and she was slender.

"How?" he said.

"You've got just as big of a mouth as I've got." She said, heading for the drinks section. She grabbed a bottle of pepsi and headed for the cash register. He was following her. He was annoyed. He was angry. But, he was ammused. He had never been stood up to by a sixteen year old had spunk. Suddenly, she reached into her pocket, and pulled out a big wad of cash.

"How much you got there?" He asked.

"About 350, or 400. What's it to you?" She asked, still being stubborn.

"Where'd you get it?" He asked.

"I've got two words for you." She looked around, making sure no one was listening. "Street racing."

_Alright, that was the first chapter. So, looks like Keira and Dom are getting off to a bad start. Anyways, R&R and tell me what you think. I hope you liked it. Stick around for the next chapter. Bye. _


	2. Keira Harrison

_

* * *

_

Next chapter, coming at you. Anyways, I guess maybe a little bit of Keira's past might end up in this chapter somewhere, so stick around. As for Dom, what are his feelings, especially after Letty's death. Keep reading, and you'll find out.

Dom followed the girl out of the store. By now, Brian and Mia had gotten out of the car, and were standing outside of the car, each on one side, watching for Dom and the girl.

"Wait, what's a girl like you doing street racing. That's no place for a sixteen year old. What do you think you're doing?" He asked, looking at her with that weird spark he used to look at Letty with when he thought she was doing something crazy.

"Well, I've been known to do a lot of crazy stuff." She said, trying to shrug out of this conversation.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Well, for one, I tried to stand up to you and pulled out in front of you." She said, simply, as if making a point. That stopped Dominic in his rampage. She was right.

"That's a good one." He said, looking like he was trying to think.

"Keira." She said, holding out her hand. He took it, looking at her oddly. Was she trying to avoid any further talk about it.

"Dominic. Friends call me Dom." He said, reluctantly.

"Not Dominic Toretto!" She said, shocked.

"You know about me?" He asked.

"well yeah. My guardian, or should we say, ex guardian would like other wise, but yeah. I hear about the legend all the time at the street races. The street racing champion, the semi hi-jackings and then, recently, A big race held in L.A.. I heard it got all the way down to Mexico. but they said you got caught." She said, looking strangely at all three of them. She looked as if she was going to tell, and that put frightened looks on their faces.

"No, I'm not going to tell anyone." She said, answering their mental question. They sighed.

"Yeah, I got caught. My little sis and best friend got me out though." He answered casually.

"Nice. That's what sisters and friends are for." She said, turning back to the Veyron.

"Where'd you get a car like that?" He asked.

"Why are you so curious?" She asked, suddenly.

"Why shouldn't I be. Why are you doing shit like this. going to the streets, getting mixed up with guys like me-" He cut himself off.

"Are you an orphan?" He asked, suddenly, trying to add it all up.

"No!" She snapped. "I'm a runaway orphan." She said. Then, she looked a little distant.

"My mother died when I was just a nine, and my father was a street racer, from the stories I heard. I never knew him. Apparently he risked life and death to get my mother out of some gang member's hands. He did that, but got killed himself. My mother was two months prego with me then. Well, nine years later, that same guy kills her deader than a dog. I was at Keisha's house at the time, spending that night, or I might be in the same place that my mother is in. "

"Well, as it happened, I was at the orphange a couple of weeks ago, the same age I am now. This lady walks in, and adopts me right on the spot. Turns out, she needed a slave to clean up her house. She had just bought this Bugatti, when I took it."

"I see." Said Dominic. He wished so much that he could have saved Letty how her father had saved her mother. Maybe then Letty would still be alive. But, then again, everything did happen for a reason.

"So, is that why you're street racing?" He asked.

"Well, living up to my father's name. He's well known out here."

"What was his name?" Asked Dominic.

"Well, his last name was Harrison." She said.

"So, what? Keira Harrison. Has a nice ring to it." He said.

"Look, are we just gonna sit around talking, or are we actually going to go somewhere." She said, getting in the Bugatti.

"I'm going house hunting." He said, through the open window of the Bugatti.

"I'll follow you guys then." She said, pointing toward the Mercedes.

"Alright. I'll be watching in my rearview mirror making sure you don't ram me." He said. She smirked at him, and he walked back to the mercedes.

"So?" Asked Brian, getting back in the passenger side with Mia right behind Dominic.

"So what?" Asked Dominic, pulling the mercedes into reverse and backing out of the parking space.

"So, is she going to stay with us?" Asked Brian.

"I don't know. I'll leave that up to her." Said Dominic, looking out the drivers window into the mirror. He stared at the Bugatti, and then pulled over to leave. She was right behind him instantly.

"Take it easy." he said, knowing she couldn't even hear him.

* * *

"That's a nice one." Said Mia, pointing out the window. It was a blue house with four bedrooms and two bathrooms. One upstairs and one downstairs. It had a big kitchen, a bigger dining room, and two living rooms. One upstairs, and one downstairs.

"It's very nice." Said Dom, still staring out the window at the Bugatti parked out there. Keira had refused to come in and look around, but she still lingered near. Then, another car pulled up. A man in a black suit walked toward the house. He looked very mysterious, and had on sunglasses so you couldn't really see his face. He walked in without even knocking and reached into his pocket. Mia felt fear come across her face. Brian held her and Dom looked at the guy mysteriously.

_Okay, any guesses as to what is in the pocket. Well, read and find out. Oh, and one more thing. I think it's pretty hilarious how this story is on al the story alerts, but no one's reviewed it yet. That just made me laugh so hard. Anyways, tell me what you think and I'll get writing as fast and furious as possible. _


	3. all settled in

_Alright, let's find out what is in the guys pocket, shall we? _

"Hiya! Would you like to buy the house?" He said in a cheery voice and pulling out a contract. All three let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, sure." Said Dom.

"Alright, just sign here and here." He said, pointing to places with the pen and handing the pen to Dom.

"The best part, is that you'll get bills in the mail that will require you to pay just fifty bucks for the first ten months, and then you're free." Said the guy, rolling the contract back up and putting it back in his pocket. He started to walk out and then said, "Oh, and everything should be set up. You see, this house was on the market and some old couple were going to buy it. They had everything set up when sudenly, the backed out of the deal. So, there you go. Enjoy. Oh, and my requirments are two-hundred right when you get here." He said, reaching out a hand.

"I'll take care of that." Came a voice behind them. Keira walked in and handed two-hundred to the guy. "Now scram." She said. He took one look at her, shoved the money in his coat next to the contract and left.

"Thanks. But you didn't have to do that." Said Dom.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could live with you guys. I figured if I payed the first mortgage, then maybe that would be my free ride in." She said.

"Like I said. You didn't have to do that." Dom said, repeating himself. Keira looked up with confusion, then, seeing forgiveness and concern in Dom's eyes, she let it go and walked out the door.

"Where you going?" He asked.

"I'm going where ever I wish." She said, suddenly the hard head once again. Dom looked back at his sister and best friend. They shrugged and went upstairs to claim their room.

* * *

Keira knew why Dominic Torretto sounded so familiar. She was actually there working for the bastard who had set up the great race. But, in a second, about half a wek ago, that bastard went haywire and started shooting everyone in sight.

But, she and another girl, Letty, were long gone before he could get to them. But then, he went after Letty giving Keira the free ticket out. She felt bad, seeming how she had never seen Letty again.

_I wonder where she is_? She questioned herself suddenly. She stared out the window of the Bugatti, looking at the clear street. There was still spray paint all over it as she looked around it.

Suddenly, a mercedes pulled in behind her. Dom got out and came over to the window, which just happened to be rolled down.

"So, is this where they street race?" He said, already knowing the answer.

"What do you think?" She snapped.

"Look, Keira. I have a way to read people. But your book is a mystery. All I know is there's more to it than what you told me a while ago." He said, staring at her.

"Dom, not now." She said.

"Come on Keira." He said.

"Dom, it's getting dark and those assholes will be here any minute. How about when I actually feel like telling about my other life, okay!" She said, and it wasn't a question.

"Fine. Let's race." He said, as he got into the mercedes. He motioned for Brian and Mia to get out as a bunch of cars headed their way.

A mustang, Another mercedes, he'd never seen so many cars since he was king of street racing.

"So, Keira. What's your bet this time." Came a voice out of her window. Dom looked at the guy with black hair and blue flashing eyes.

"Bite me, dick wad!" She said, getting out of the car.

"So, is wittle gwirl still on da streets?" Said Jake, in a baby tone.

"Believe it or not, I actually have a house and family now, so push off!" She said, shoving him.

"And let me guess, you'll be on the streets again once they find out what you're doing at night." He said. Keira looked beyond him toward Dominic who now was standing right behind Jake.

"Actually, I don't plan on her leaving for a long time." He said, shoving Jake forward. He looked at Dom terrified. "Now, if that wasn't clear enough..." Said Dom, raising a fist.

"No man, we're cool." Said Jake, going back over to his car, trying to make it look like he wasn't running.

"Thanks Dom." Said Keira, hugging him. He put his arm around her.

"No problem, kid. Now get in there and make me proud." He said, pointing her in the direction of the Bugatti. She got in the car, pulled toward the line, and waited while Jake pulled up to her left, and Dom to her right.

"Wait, you're racing?" She shouted to Dom.

"Yeah. Why not, that way we have at least two shots to win." He said, winking. She smiled and waited til the gun went off.

* * *

"Alright!" Said Keira, hopping out of the car, and running over to Dom's car. He got out, still shocked that this sixteen year old had beat him.

"In your face!" She said.

"I let you win." He said, holding up his hand. She hi fived it and then held on to it and released, ending with a pound. Suddenly, Dom felt something, it was like a blast of nitron went into his heart. The same thing happened to Keira.

_What's going on? _Wondered Dom, as his heart finally stopped beating fast. Keira looked at him with an odd look, then turned around when a man tapped her on the shoulder. He handed her a bag and then left.

"Well, Dom. Let's get home." She said, getting in the Bugatti. Dom followed her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, as he got in the passenger side. He didn't answer her. Instead, he threw the keys out the window to Brian.

"You drive it home." He said. "Keira and I get to have a little chat."

* * *

"What the hell is this all about." said Keira as she drove the Bugatti.

"What's the rest of your story." He said, knowing that this story had to do with something that he knew about.

"Well-" Before she could answer any more, they were rammed from behind. They looked in the mirror to find a mustang following them. He kept ramming at the back of the car.

"What the hell?" Said Keira, as she shifted the gears and tore down the street.

"Don't get us pulled over." Said Dom.

"Yeah right. When I see flashing lights behind me, I don't stop." She said. Dom realized that's exactly what he had said not even two months ago. They were rammed again and Dom felt his body go forward with the bump.

"Hang on!" Said Keira, tearing down the street even fast. Then, she hit the breaks and spun her wheels around so they tore down an alley.

"Wow." Was all Dom could say. He saw that move coming. Suddenly, the red mustang was in front of them, the headlights blaring in at them so they couldn't see who it was. Then, they heard a rev behind them and saw a green lamborghini. Someone got out and Keira recognized him immediately.

"Larry!" Said Keira, knowingly. Then someone else got out, someone they didn't know. But, for some reason, Keira recognized the other guy also. Dom knew them too. They were all in the gang back in L.A. What the hell were they doing in Tallahassee?

_Alright, trouble comes back to haunt them. Anyways, I hope I didn't confuse you guys too much with Keira knowing Letty. I just figured they should all know eachother somehow. Also, Keira not knowing Letty's dead is even more dramatic. Now, before I give any more of my ideas away, R&R please and I'll continue AsAp_


	4. remaining gang members

_Alright,next chapter coming at , and if yal were wondering or haven't heard yet, I heard that Dominic Toretto is about 36 and Mia is supposed to be almost 30 now. If I got wrong information, please let me know in a nice way. I just heard it from my sister who thinks Vin Diesel makes orange look good just as much as I do. LOL. Anyways, on with the story.  
_

Keira and Dom got out of the Bugatti. Dom walked around the car to stand by Keira, mostly because he wanted to be right next to her in case something went wrong. They both stood in a defensive stance around the bugatti. Dom had left his cell in the car in the consul and knew he should have at least speed dialed to Brian's cell so that Brian would know where they were.

"Keira. Keira. Keira." Said Larry, shaking his head and pulling out a gun. "Why?" He asked.

"Larry. I bet Fenix sent you." Said Keira.

"Oh come on. Don't play stupid with me. I know you're the reason he's dead." Said Larry.

"Wait? He's dead?" Said Keira, standing straight up looking dumbfounded. Dom looked a little nervous. What did Keira know about Fenix or any of these people from all the way across the country.

"Of course. You killed him. Or did you think you just hurt him a teensy bit when you smashed his body with that god damn 1970's Dodge Charger." He said. Dom cringed at the mention of his father's old car. He should have brought it with them somehow so he could fix it up again.

"I've never even driven a god damn 1970's Dodge Charger. I wish I have but I haven't!" Said Keira.

"You lier! I know you ran into him because he killed Letty!" Said Larry. That hit Keira in the gut.

"Wait! Letty's dead?" Said Keira.

"Duh! And soon you will be too!" Said Larry, raising the gun.

"Wait. Keira, what's this all about!" Said Dominic, almost in his screaming mode.

"This doesn't concern you."

"It does now. He shouldn't have been with you. Looks like you're going to make it so another good friend of yours dies!" Said Larry.

"Well, maybe he shouldn't have gotten in the god damn car!" Said Keira, more at Dom.

"Well, little miss I see flashing lights I don't stop!" Said Dominic even louder.

"Wait! Dominic? Dominic Toretto?" Said Larry, staring at Dominic hard.

"Yeah, Larry. It's me." He said, shaking his head like he wished he didn't know took about two steps back so she could get a look at both of them at the same time.

"Wait! You know eachother?" She asked accusingly.

"Wish I didn't." Said Larry.

"Yeah, most people wish they had never met me when I cause their brother's death." Said Dominic.

"Wait, what did you do to his brother."Said Keira, wanting in on the story.

" Well, him and his brother were working for Fenix-"

"I got that part." Said Keira.

"Well, his brother was in the tunnel when the tunnel collapsed. Of course, he was already dead before the collapse because I had ran him over." He said.

"Yes, and now it looks like I'm getting revenge for two people tonight." Said Larry, aiming towards Keira.

"Wait! She didn't do a god damn thing." Said Dominic.

"She killed Fenix." Said Larry.

"No, I did. That 1970's Charger was my father's." Said Dom.

"Well then." Said Larry, turning his aim towards Dom. Dom just stood there.

It all seemed to happen at once. Larry pulled the trigger. Right when the gun went off, Keira found herself throwing herself in between Dom and the bullet. It peirced her right side and she fell to the ground at Dom's feet. In the same motion, Dom knelt over her protectively while, at the same time, he pulled a gun out of his back pocket pointing it at Larry.

"Her fault." Said Larry, as a chuckle escaped his lips.

Dominic wanted to pull the trigger so badly, but he made a wise debate. He figured maybe he could take out two of them, one of them being Larry. But, the other two would surely take him out. He knew that Keira had been shot in such a way that she may actually have a chance. She looked up at him while he cradled her with his left arm. She had tears running down her face and a hand over her wound. Her eyes dazed a bit. Dominic shook her once violently and her eyes shot open.

"No you don't. Stay with me, Keira. Stay with me." He said, looking around helplessly. Larry opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

The squeal of tires came around the corner and a mercedes appeared.

"Brian." Said Dominic in a low voice. He looked down at Keira once again.

Brian and Mia both got out of the car at the same time holding guns, aiming them at two of the guys, leaving one guy without anyone aiming at him. Dominic wished that maybe Keira was still in a state so that she could aim at that guy, but oh well.

"Go Dom!" Said Brian in a flash. Dominic opened the door to the Bugatti and threw Keira in the passenger seat so fast, Larry barely had time to see what was happening.

He slammed the bugatti into gear and rammed the mustang out of the alley into a building across the street. He shifted it into reverse, backed up, hit the brakes, and spun around, shifting back into gear. Brian and Mia were right behind him in the mercedes as gunshots could be heard behind them.

Dominic grabbed his phone, seeing he had one missed message. Brian had called, wondering where they were. When Dom didn't answer his phone, Brian knew something was wrong and traced Dom's phone.

"Thank god for Brian." Said Dom. Keira chuckled a little and then, something happened. Her breathing got wheezie and her eyes got wide. At the same moment, The phone rang. It said _brian. _Dom answered it in a second.

"Brian!" Said Dom. For people who had known him for as long as Brian had, he knew something was wrong in the tone of Dom's voice.

"What's wrong!" Said Brian.

"Keira was shot back there. It's in her right side and I think she's going into shock!" Said Dominic quickly.

"Shit!" Said Brian. "Alright, all we can do is get her back to the house as fast as we can!" Said Brian. He hung up. Dom shut the phone and then looked over at Keira. He grabbed her hand and felt two tiny tears touch his eyes.

"You'll be fine." He said, almost sounding like he was just trying to reassure himself. "You're going to be fine." Then, her eyes started to close.

"Are you with me, Keira?" He said.

"Yes-" She managed to choke out as she seemed to hyperventilate in the front seat. She gripped the sides as if hanging on for dear life and she tried to control her breathing, but wasn't doing a good job of it. Dom pulled in front of the seat.

He ran out and opened the passenger side. In a heartbeat, he had her upstairs in her bed, Brian and Mia running in the room behind him. Brian and Mia started talking medically. Dom walked out. He walked down the hallway to the upstairs living room. He sat down on the couch, staring at the blank tv screen. _is she going to be alright? _He kept asking himself. In a sense He didn't feel the way he had felt when he was with Letty. In a way, he felt more like Keira's father. It was that kind of love. Not a boyfriend love, but a fatherly love. He laid down and eventually fell asleep.

_So, I wonder what's going to happen to Keira. Did they get to her in time? Does Dom feel the same emptiness he had felt when he lost Letty? Anyways, R&R and I'll update ASAP. _


	5. Keira, Keira, Keira

_Okay, here's the next chapter. Will Keira live? _

"Dom." Came a whisper. Then a small shake. Dom opened his eyes and saw Mia standing in front of him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You can see Keira now." She said.

"What time is it?" HE asked.

"It's almost 1:30." She answered him. "But she's wide awake and she's been asking for you. I'd see her now instead of waiting for tomorrow, or else she's not going to sleep."

"Alright." Said Dom. He lifted himself off of the couch and headed towards Keira's room. The only sound was her heavy breathing.

"Hey, little girl." He said.

"Hi." She said with a gasp. He looked at her hard. He was trying to keep from crying, but at least one tear slipped.

"I'm okay Dom." She said.

"I know you are. Mia and Brian took good care of you." He said, sitting down in the recliner next to her bed.

"Yes. They did. Dom. You said. That you wanted. To hear. my side of the. story." She said through breaths, making it sound like they were whole sentences where she actually just needed to take a breath.

"Go on." He said, leaning forward interested and putting one hand on hers.

"Dom. I was in the. Orphanage. As you know. the lady adopted. me. She had me. for only. a couple. of weeks. Then, I stole. Her bugatti. I signed on. With Fenix's. Gang. That's when. I met. Letty. She was so nice. to me. She told me about. her boyfriend. How he was. perfect. She had stories, about what he had done. for her that one day. She just never. mentioned his name." She said.

"I was her boyfriend. She never even told me about the gangs." Said Dom. Keira nodded and continued.

"I guess. She was trying. to cover your ass." She said, chuckling. Then, she gasped as if loosing air, and breathed out slowly, continuing.

"Finally. That night came. Fenix shout everyone. he could. Letty jumped. in one car. I in the other. Fenix was. supposed to follow. me. But, he didn't. He followed. Letty. After that, I knew. I couldn't remain. In L.A. I waited. for Letty's call. When she didn't call. by the next day. I called her. She didn't answer. I just assumed she had broken it. Or lost it somewhere. and hadn't had the time. to get a new one. I figured. she'd call when. she got a new. one. Then, once she called, we could regroup. here." Said felt tears swelling up, but he was a brave man, and only two fell from his cheek. It still hurt to talk about Letty.

"She never mentioned you. I wish she had." Said Dom. Then, he leaned over, kissed her on the head and headed for the door. "Get some sleep now." He said, turning off the light.

* * *

"dom, I know that look." Said Mia. She had followed him down the stairs when he walked out of Keira's room.

"Mia-" He started.

"No Dom! This is the same shit with Letty. At least Keira is still alive! You don't have to _avenge _her!" Said Mia.

"Mia, Fenix's gang is still here. Whether Fenix is still alive or not, Larry's still here." Said Dom.

"Shit, I knew he looked familiar." Said Mia. "I thought you ran his ass over." said Mia.

"No, that was his brother. I figured that out a little too late." Said Dom. Mia just looked at him.

"Look, it's late. I'm getting to bed. You should too." She said, hugging him and kissing him on the cheek. She then walked upstairs and into her and Brian's room. Dom stood there for a moment, leaning over the counter. He finally got up straight, and walked upstairs. Instead of his room, he walked into Keira's room. she was asleep now. He leaned back in the recliner and fell asleep.

_two hours later_

"Dominic!" Came a shout. Dominic shot out of the recliner. He looked around but there was no where where the sound could have came from. Then, he looked down at Keira. She was still sleeping, but now she was muttering stuff. "Dominic. Brian. Letty. Mia." She said. Dominic tried to figure out what she might be dreaming about. SUddenly, she screamed out, more in pain then fear. "Dominic! Dom!" She shouted.

"Keira! Wake up!" He said, shaking her by her shoulders. Her eyes shot open. They were wide and fearful. She fell into him, hugging him and sobbing. He held her tight. "Sh. It's okay. It's okay now." He said.

"No it's not." She said. "It will never be okay." She said through sobs. He realized this must have something to do with her dream. "Larry's still out there, it will never be okay." She said.

So, her dream was about Larry. Now Dom had a reason to try to kill Larry. But, luckily for Mia, he had no idea where Larry was. He knew that Mia would kill him when he got back if he did know where Larry was.

* * *

Two weeks passed and Dom was right by Keira that whole time. After a week in bed, Keira was able to get up and walk around, but Dominic would either be right beside her or try to persuade her back into bed. Finally, when two weeks were up, Keira was able to drive again, against Dominic's better judgment. His better judgment said, _keep her in bed while you go out and kill Larry. _Of course, that was so not going to happen. He saw for himself that Keira was her own free spirit and should be so.

"See ya guys." Said Keira, grabbing the keys for the Bugatti off of the kitchen table.

"Drive safely." Called Mia from the kitchen, as she was rummaging in the fridge for something.

"Now hold on!" Said Dominic walking down the stairs. "I want to set up some ground rules." He said.

"ah, come on, Dom." Said Keira. "I'm perfectly alright."

"I know that, but only because we got lucky. So, I don't want you going to the streets or out after dark. I mean, if there's still light out when you get home even if the sun isn't still up, I'll let it go on that. But if it's so dark that the lights of the city are all you can see, you'll be stuck to this house for a week." He said.

"You don't own me!" Said Keira. "I say I can go where I want when I want." She said, stomping out the door. Dominic walked into the kitchen to stand by Mia who now had a glass of pepsi, which is what she was looking for. Dominic sighed.

"Come on, Dom. You said so yourself. She's a free spirit. I say you lighten up on her or you'll just drive her farther away." She said, walking back to the living room upstairs, where her and Brian were watching a movie.

Dom stood there, leaning over the kitchen table, staring at the keys to the new car. It was a dodge charger. It looked a lot like his dad's, except for the fact that it was a 1990's model and it was red instead of black. They had traded the Mercedes in for that seeming how the Mercedes was probably marked stolen by now.

He grabbed the keys and walked out the door.

_Alright, who agrees that Keira's going to pissed off at Dom for following her? **hands shoot up in the air** Well, You may be correct. Then again, she could be happy seeing him depending on what kind of situation she's in when he finds her, right? Anyways, R&R and we'll see what happens. _


	6. The end, or is it?

_Alright, next chapter coming at you fast and furious. LOL. Anyways, here's the story. _

Dom drove down the freeway, following Keira as she took exit 51. He followed her down to the gas station. He pulled behind the gas station to hide the car. She got out and walked in. Dom followed and couldn't believe what he saw. He saw Larry standing in the checkout lane. Keira had seen it too, for she was already over there.

"You son of a bitch!" Said Keira.

"Now, there's no need for fowl language." Said Larry. Dom watched, helplessly. He knew that if he interfered, Keira would be pissed at him. He promised himself he would only interfere if necessary.

"You damn right there is. Do you know how many scars I have already just from my shaving razor on my legs and from minor freak bike and car wrecks. I doubt I needed one more!" She shouted. By now, the woman behind the counter along with five other guys were staring at Larry and Keira.

"Can we discuss this outside." Said Larry, very casually. Keira had a look of fury still on her face, but she followed him.

"Now then. I thought you were dead." He said, once they were in the ALLY behind the store. Keira knew inside of her somewhere that this was a trap, but she was already too enraged that she didn't even realize that she was in the ally at all, or the fact that Dom was indeed following her.

"Well, you thought wrong. It doesn't work if you hit the sweet spot in the front. It works so much better from behind." She said sarcastically. Larry glared at her, his bottom lip puffing up in frustration.

"Boys!" He called into the ally. "It's time to finish this." He finished. The three guys from the other night came into the ally. Dom called Brian's cell.

"Brian. Need some help, and fast." He said.

"On it." He said, and they hung up. Brian traced Dom's phone and was pleased that it was only five minutes away, but of course, with the blue Lamborghini that he had just invested in, and the red Ferrari enzo that Mia just got for her birthday, plus the fact that Dom knew that each of them would need their own car, they would be there in three minutes.

Dominic walked into the alleyway.

"Ah, always the same Dominic." Said Larry. Dominic nodded, smirked and said,

"Not this time." He said. At about that time, the Lamborghini and Ferrari came tearing around the corner.

Brian and Mia got out of the car, guns aimed at the two other guys, while Dom ripped a gun from his pocket, aiming it at Larry. Dominic tore another one out and tossed it to Keira, to which in return she caught it. She aimed it at the one guy who wasn't being aimed at.

So now, Larry was aiming at Keira, who stood in front of him just a couple of feet off. One of the other three, Jerry, who was on the left side, was aiming at Dom. John, who was in the middle, aimed at Brian and Richard on the right aimed at Mia.

Mia was aiming at John, Dominic was aiming at Larry, Brian was aiming towards Richard, and Keira aimed at Jerry. Larry looked around for a minute then lowered his weapon.

"Come on, people. We can't really settle things like this. Only one would walk away then. The way I see it, I would shoot Keira, Dom would shoot me, Jerry would shoot Dom, and then one of your two would shoot Jerry and then continue on until one of my men, or your people were left standing. I say fuck the weapons, and lets settle this man to man." He said. He threw his gun over the side onto the roof. Jerry did too. Soon, Dom did, so Keira followed suit. Richard was next until Mia did. Brian followed her and then finally, John threw his over too.

"Okay then. Who's first." Said Larry.

"I am." Said Keira lunging at him.

"Keira!" Shouted Dom, but soon he was over powered by Richard, who was a big guy just like him. Mia went to help, but was soon fighting Jerry. Brian almost ran to her when he was stopped by John.

"Larry, you mother fucking asshole!" Keira shouted. Dominic turned for a second then got back to fighting. _holy shit. I know she didn't get that much language from me._ He thought while trying to dodge Richard.

"OH come on. for the last-" He was cut off by a quick blow to the stomach by Keira. He staggered backwards. "I see Dom has taught you all the basics." He said, lunging back at her. she caught him, but wasn't completely ready, and he pushed her up against the building. "But he didn't teach you that." He said, holding by her neck up against the building. Her legs kicked furiously and she tried to talk, but could not with all the pressure.

"Keira!" She heard Dom call, then she fell to the ground. She lay there for a couple of moments. Larry looked back. So far, Brian had taken down John, and was helping Mia try to take down Jerry.

"Asshole." Muttered Keira, standing up and jumping on Larry's back. He tightened her hold around his neck until finally, he fell uncautious from losing so much air. At about that time, Dominic killed Richard with a blow to his head with a stick he had picked up during the fight sometime.

"Keira!" Said Dom. He ran over to her, and she ran back. He hugged her and picked her up by her hips, spinning around with her. He then brought her back down, and kissed her. It was a long and emotional kiss. They broke out of it, and they were interrupted from continuing when a thud sounded right in front of them. Brian and Mia stood there, breathing hard with Jerry laying on the ground, uncautious.

"Thanks for helping out!" Said Brian sarcastically, getting back into his car. Mia followed suit and got in the Ferrari. Dom stood there holding Keira around the waist, her following suit. They shaped around each other and putting their foreheads together smiling at each other.

_Alright, I know that in other chapters, I have mentioned that Dom is actually supposed to be 36, but I couldn't resist, so just pretend he is younger. You know, like young enough to be with Keira. Thanks, and review, review, review! See ya. One more chapter coming up. _


	7. The end

_Alright, just a chapter to sum the whole story up. tell me what you think about a sequel or just leave as a good happy ending. _

Dominic and Keira ended up together, and the next day they moved their rooms together. Brian and Mia were happy that the whole adventure was over so they could settle down and maybe, for once, be a normal couple. As for Larry, well him and his boys were sent to jail, except for Richard, which Dominic took great pleasure in killing.

So, all's well it ends well, I guess.

_Just a little sum up. I guess I could have just put this on the last chapter, but I decided to leave you hanging, kind of. bye. _


End file.
